Give Into Me
by spazzgirl
Summary: "Give yourself to me Luce," he whispered hotly against her skin, "surrender everything to me." Pure OOC. Lemons, PWP.


**Give Into Me**

**Hey guys it's Spazzgirl with a brand new NaLu one-shot, anyways this one-shot pretty much came up on the spot while I was listening to "Say It" by Ne-Yo and I just couldn't help of picturing Natsu and Lucy having hot sex to this song lol. **

**I ain't gonna lie, but this is going to be straight up PWP, meaning no storyline, just hot steamy smex between these two characters. **

**Summary: **"Give yourself to me Luce," he whispered hotly against her skin, "surrender everything to me."

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Fairy Tail

**ENJOY!**

To say she was nervous was an understatement, what she truly was:

Scared

In all honesty, the two have never done anything like this before, they were partners, but now they were partners in all sense (except marriage). Her heart beat was erratic as darkness surrounded her field of vision and she kneeled on the bed the two shared.

"Lucy," she moved her head up in response of her name being called. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the celestial mage shakily replied, "I'm fine."

If she could see, she would be able to see the frown on Natsu's face, the dragon slayer could tell that she was both nervous and scared.

"We don't have to do this Luce."

"No," she shouted, "I'm sorry, it's just that this is the first time I'm doing something like this."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh, "You and I are on the same boat Luce. After all it's only fair for couples to try something new."

"Yeah, but not like this," it was true, what the two were going to do was based on absolute trust with one another.

Before they even dated, Lucy had always trusted Natsu, and it was the same with the fire mage. Both of them could completely trust each other, but this time, their trust was going to be put to the ultimate test.

"Just tell me when you're ready Luce." In order for this to work, both parties needed to be calm. Just like his mate, Natsu was nervous to, unsure if he was ready to do this or not.

His ears picked up Lucy's breathing, he could tell that she had calmed down a bit. "I'm ready Natsu."

Like Lucy, all he could see was darkness due to the blindfold both parties were wearing. Lucy had surprised him early in the day if the two could have sex wearing blindfolds. In all honesty, Natsu couldn't understand why she asked such a request, Lucy just responded saying that she wanted to do something that could put their trust to the test. The two always trusted one another on the battle field, so why should trusting in the bedroom be any different. They had faith in one another and always relied on each other. In a sense, blindfolded sex was just similar to bondage, except that both parties would lose their sense of sight, and needed to utterly surrender themselves to one another.

"Do you want to go first Luce?"

He could hear her breathing hitch a bit. "I'd feel a bit better if you went first."

"Okay," Natsu whispered softly, "I'm just going to start out with my hands."

The dragon slayer stretched out his hands towards his mate. By muscle memory his hand first touched Lucy's marked hand, his thumb softly stroking the mark she wore. Slowly, he brought his hand up from her hand to her arm, Lucy panted a bit as his warm hands gently rubbed her soft skin. She arched her neck a bit as Natsu brushed her hair away from her neck. He cupped her chin and his thumb stroke her chin. The celestial mage felt his other hand doing the same thing, gently both hands began to trace the outline of her face.

Lucy felt his hair touching her face and could feel his warm breath on her lips. "Can I kiss you Luce?"

"Yes," she replied hotly.

His tongue licked the bottom of her lips before shyly asking permission, slowly Lucy parted her lips as Natsu pressed his lips against hers. The way both of them kissed was much like the first time they had kissed. It was slow and a bit sloppy seeing it was each other's first kiss. Both of them were a bit shy when it came to kissing but gradually each of their kisses got more daring. Of course while they were inexperienced kissing each other at first, they could still feel the love the kiss had.

"Do you trust me Lucy?"

She knew that after the kiss he would go further with this. "Yes, I trust you Natsu."

Lucy felt herself moving a bit and instantly knew that Natsu was lying her down on the bed. Her breathing quickened a bit at this notion. Natsu settled himself between Lucy's legs after gently laying her down on the bed. The fire mage knew that Lucy was getting scared as she laid before him blindly.

He softly kissed her once more before leaving trail of kisses from her lips to her jaw line, and to her neck. While he gently kissed and sucked her neck, his hands roamed her body slowly. Lucy arched her back a bit as warm hands cupped her chest and at the same time both thumbs stroke the tip of her breasts. She could feel his lips trace every part of her body that his hands touched. Unlike the times they've had sex with their eyesight, Natsu's touches were much gentler. The way he moved, it was slow but sensual at the same time, the heat his touches generated were much warmer.

Natsu could feel Lucy relax a bit under his touch. He knew he needed to be a bit more gentle and slow. The rose colored male needed his partner's trust in order to go a bit further. Lucy tensed a bit as his right hand caressed her inner thigh, she felt nervous due to the fact that his mouth would go to her nether regions.

"Luce," he cooed, "trust me."

It was all that was needed to relax once more, he slowly made his way towards her sensitive core by leaving butterfly kisses from her chest towards her naval. She giggled a bit as his hair tickled her skin as the dragon slayer nuzzled her stomach. His arms were wrapped around her waist, giving her time to calm down a bit before he went further down. Lucy cried a bit as Natsu's hot tongue slowly licked her slit. Her right hand made its way down and pushed Natsu's face against her aching core.

The son of Igneel sensed his mate giving herself to him. Lucy could feel his tongue enter her wet cavern, she could feel the way he took his time tasting her. Her body stiffened a bit as his canines nipped her outer lips. Natsu took his time to take care of his girl, he took great pleasure as he heard her cry out his name and moved her hips against his tongue. He never knew how good she smelt until now, she smelt like vanilla and peaches, but more importantly she smelt like home.

The way she called out his name when she climaxed made him hard. If they had their eyesight, Natsu would have shoved Lucy towards his hardened length, but he knew he had to be gentle with her this time.

"Lucy," she heard him whisper her name. "Would you like to try now?"

"Yes," Natsu gently rolled them so he was now laying on his back and Lucy was kneeling between his legs.

The blonde began to follow the same actions her partner had down with her before. She stroke the guild mark that he proudly wore and began to trace the outline of his jaw. Both her hands traced his face, it never occurred to her before at how well sculpted Natsu's face was. Lucy loved how strong Natsu's jaw felt yet he was always gentle with his bites when it came to her. She began to feel more of her partner's body and her hands blindly roamed on his muscular frame. Natsu stiffened a bit as Lucy was able to feel some of the scars his body adorned.

"Natsu, trust me," the dragon slayer mentally chuckled, he always thought he would be calm and collective about this. Even though he had his heightened sense of smell and hearing, having his sight taken from him by the blindfolds scared him a bit. Lucy could feel his body shaking a bit, not from nervousness but from laughter. "What's so funny?"

"I guess it's because I'm the guy, and I'm supposed to the one not fazed by anything," he had always thought that nothing could scare him (except that one time he faced off Gildarts during the S-class exams), "I'm a dragon slayer, I'm not supposed to feel fear."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle a bit, "I was scared at first, but then you helped me relaxed by having me trust you. So let me do the same with you, okay?"

"Okay."

As a dragon slayer, he didn't like to be submissive and surrender himself, but what they were doing needed complete trust on both parties. Meaning, that Natsu _needed_ to surrender himself, both mind and body, even if it meant damaging his pride as a slayer.

Lucy drooled a bit as she took her time mapping out every single contour of Natsu's body. She loved how warm he felt under her touch and how hard his body was. Whenever she touched one of Natsu's scars, the blonde placed a gentle kiss on it, causing him to stiffen a bit. The hand that donned Lucy's guild mark, found its way to the scar that Natsu had received from his fight against Future Rogue. Not only did she place a gentle kiss on it but nuzzled the mark as well.

"Luce," he panted lightly as her hair tickled his skin a bit.

Blindly, she let her fingers guide her to where his desire laid. The moment the handsome male gasped, Lucy knew that she made contact with his already hardened length. She never knew how different his arousal was from the rest of his body. Lucy's soft hands began to lightly stroke the soft velvety texture, he would groan each time she traced the veins. Like the rest of him, Natsu's member was warm as well, a bit warmer she noted. The fire mage hissed when her index finger was tracing the underside of his penis.

Lucy took advantage of the situation, she purposely made sure that she took her sweet time caressing Natsu's body. She wanted to memorize every single detail so that it was forever be in her memory, even if she could not see.

"Lucy," he whispered. God it was sweet torture to what she was doing to him. He wanted oh so badly to thrust his painful arousal inside of Lucy's mouth, but couldn't this blindfold exercise needed trust, and he didn't want trust by having his desires take over.

Slowly, Lucy brought her face to where his member was. The blonde's tongue began to repeat the same action her hand had done before, causing the fire dragon to whimper a bit. Natsu painfully gripped the bed sheets as his mate began to have his way with him. Lucy took in how delicious her partner tasted, she could taste the saltiness of his cum but also a hint of spiciness to it as well. Daringly and blindly, she took him in her mouth, inch by inch, Natsu's arousal was being taken in by the blonde's sinful mouth.

His toes curled as Lucy managed to take most of him in her mouth, whatever she couldn't take, her hands took care of it. She had began bobbing her head up and down, occasionally her tongue would lick the sides. Natsu began to shout out curses as she sucked him off. Her soft dainty hands played with his balls and her teeth would sometimes nibble the tip of his member. The dragon slayer cried out loud as he came inside of the celestial mage's mouth, his cum filling her mouth, in which she managed to swallow, but only a bit coated her cheeks as he pulled out.

No longer in control, Natsu flipped them over, desire fully taking over him. He began to attack her body as he would normally do if he could see. Nipping and biting at her sensitive flesh, and groping her breasts with the occasionally pinch. Lucy cried out from his rough ministrations, but stilled when his semi-erect length began to rub against her core.

"Lucy," he whispered gently in her ear, "relax Luce, it's just you and me."

She was nervous, the moment he had let go of his self control, her breathing quickened alongside the beating of her heart. Before she could try to take the blindfold off, Natsu's warm hands grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her head.

"Lucy," Natsu softly said, "trust me Lucy." The blonde was scared during the dragon slayer's rough ministration, to the point in which she wanted to cry. Natsu knew better than to let himself lose control like that, he knew that he had broken Lucy's trust, and knew that she was scared. "Lucy," he called out softly and gently, "trust me Luce, trust me." He nuzzled against her neck. The blonde's breathing had slowed down a bit, slowly giving in. "Luce," he said hotly this time, "surrender yourself to me," this time she arched her back against him.

The moment when Natsu had called out to her seductively, Lucy couldn't help but surrender herself. His warm hands, which became a bit warmer, gently moved against her body. The celestial mage knew that she could trust her partner, trust him with her body without having to be scared.

"Natsu," she gripped his hair and brought him to a hot and passionate kiss, "take me," she whispered hotly against his lips.

"Do I have your permission," he asked teasingly as he rubbed the head of his erection against her dripping core.

"Yes," she hissed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

Lucy knew he was teasing her, in a way he wanted to help keep her relaxed.

"Natsu, please baby, I need you."

That was it for the dragon slayer, when Lucy had wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed against his arching member, she had finally given herself wholly to him. It was both a sign of submission and trust that she had given to her lover. With a growl, Natsu began to insert himself into her warm cavern. With a slow and agonizing pace, Lucy felt herself being filled with his incredible length. It was truly a sin the way he was moving against her, even though he was filling her, he was doing at a very slow pace. She gasped lightly as the curls of hair that nestled his arousal, brushed against her nether lips.

When he was moving slowly, Lucy could feel all of him, his hardened body, to the scars that it donned, and the heated length that filled her up deliciously. The blonde had begun to explore the backside of his body. Natsu's slow pace allowed Lucy to feel the outlines of his back muscles, she could feel the power his shoulders had, each time he pushed her against him. She loved how wonderfully his ass felt each time they clenched during his movements.

Lucy imagined how Natsu's face looked when she heard him panting softly against her ears. Her walls tightened at the thought, causing the man above to moan. She could feel the sweat dripping down from his body as his pace quickens a bit. Imaging Natsu's pleasurable face makes her feel all hot. Her hands reach out to his face, feeling his face muscles twitch whenever she tightens herself around him, or loosen when he's trying to catch his breathing. She could feel his hot breath fanning against her thumb that she's using to brush the bottom of his lips. Lucy gasped a bit as Natsu softly kissed the tips of her fingers. She couldn't help but blush at the loving gesture.

Natsu growled as he imagined how hot Lucy was, withering in pleasure against him. His tongue brushed against her neck, tasting how salty her skin tasted from her sweat. He could hear the soft mewls coming from her lips, causing him to capture those sweet sounds as he pressed his lips against hers. He felt Lucy tugging hair, a sign for him to move into a faster pace, in which he did. His slim and powerful hips caused her to spread her legs a bit. His head dropped as Lucy's soft hands continued to grope his body.

He never knew how well her body responded to his each time he managed to brush against her inner walls. Natsu took note at how different her responses were when he moved against her. Her walls clenched as he moved at a faster pace, she would arch her back when he brushed against her g-spot, though when she dug her nails into his skin and cried out his name each time he slammed against her hard, he would growl harshly against her neck. Natsu loved the feeling of her breast rubbing against his hardened chest as he pressed her body closer to his.

The dragon slayer wanted to feel more of her, brining her legs up on his shoulders, Lucy's cries of pleasures became louder. Her fears and hesitation were all lose when he transitioned from an agonizing slow pace to the fast pace of pure desire. She had given all of her trust to the man above her, and Lucy knew that Natsu would never do anything to break it. The blonde always knew that she could blindly give her body to this handsome male. Lucy knew that there was nothing to be afraid of whenever she was with Natsu, he was the only one that could make her truly feel safe. She could feel the heat emitting from his body, surrounding her with a warm blanket of comfort.

"Give yourself to me Luce," he whispered hotly against her skin, "surrender everything to me."

That was Lucy's undoing as she cried out Natsu's name as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body. Her walls tightening themselves painfully around his length as her juices coated himself. Natsu growled, trying to control himself, right after pumping three more times inside of her body. The dragon slayer let out a roar as he spilled himself, his semen coating her walls with white. Lucy moaned as she felt his warmth enter her body, she loved the feeling of his warm sperm filling her up deliciously, never wanting any of it to leave. Her body clenched around him once more before Natsu pulled out.

Gently he placed his forehead against hers, both of them catching their breath after their act of intimacy. Though it was certain that neither one of them needed to look each other straight in the eye just to see the love they and trust had for one another.

**END**

**Ugh, can I say how painful this was for me to write, grr. There were times were I felt myself drifting from this one-shot, but kept reminding myself it was a PWP, it didn't need to make sense, but GAH. **

**Whatever**

**Anyways I hoped you all enjoyed this, please excuse grammatical errors I have here. **


End file.
